Back to December
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: It's been a year since Episode 13 and everyone had to move on. Yata Misaki already did and now he realizes his true feeling towards Saruhiko Fushimi. December night was the perfect opportunity to admit their mistakes and accept them. One-shot Song Fic inspired by Taylor Swift's "Back to December"


**Author's note:**

OMIGOD. Another story! This is my first story for 2013! WOHOO~! And it's all about SaruMi. This one's a cute lil one shot, featuring my favorite artist eveh-TAYLOR SWIFT- and her epic song that I could somehow relate painfully-BACK TO DECEMBER!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**=Back to December=**

**A SaruMi Oneshot**

**.  
**

**.  
**

The park's light stand illuminated the path as Yata Misaki slumped on the park bench, placing his skateboard on the space beside him and pulling his scarf to cover his trembling lips. It's already been a year since that incident of Suoh Mikoto's parting day and everyone accepted that fate. He took out his phone and reread the message sent to him a couple of hours back. A message from Saruhiko Fushimi, asking if they could meet up even for just a few minutes.

.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while_

_.  
_

He arrived a few minutes later, wearing a dark blue trench coat, scarf and black jeans. Yata gave a small smile, raising his hand to greet his…friend. The blue-haired teen sat down beside him and started out their conversation with that weird way he calls Yata's first name.

.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why_

.

Yata glares at him. He notices the slight downcast gaze the boy was giving him, and the Homura member felt a small pang of guilt within him. Saruhiko still gives him a smile, nudging his shoulder against the other boy's. Yata laughs, but he can't help feeling worried over Saru's behavior.

_.  
_

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

.

He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. Saruhiko gives him a questioned look, calling out his name. Yata faces him, a small fire of determination in his eyes. He pulls Saruhiko up to his feet, still grunting since the said boy was still taller than him by a lot of centimeters. He opens his mouth and spoke to the taller male as calmly as he could.

_.  
_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time_

.

Saruhiko stares at him eye wide. Yata couldn't help but blush due to the uncomfortable look the younger male is giving him. He loosens the hold he had on Saru's sleeves and let his hands fall to his sides. There was a couple of moments of silence as Saruhiko rubbed his already freezing hands together while Yata recollected his words into something more sensible. When he made up his mind, he tugged on Saruhiko again.

.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time _

_.  
_

Saruhiko smiles back at him, this time it was sincere. Yata blushes even more and he turns his face away. The blue-haired teen brings his hand back up and caresses the other boy's warm cheeks. Yata looks at him; head lowered a bit, not even bothering to push the hand away. Well, he couldn't, and he didn't want to. There was the familiar warmth from him as Saru's forehead presses against his.

.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_.  
_

Breaths lingered together amidst the coldness of the night park. Saru's voice echoed like a melody to Yata's ear, leaving him in a warm, fuzzy trance. Saruhiko pulled him closer until their chests met, warmth mixed and breathing synced with one another. The blue-haired teen ran his fingers across Yata's hair, whispering soft nothings against it.

.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

_.  
_

Yata gripped the other teen's coat, burying his face against his warmth. He nodded absentmindedly at the other man's words, making him chuckle and hug him tighter. Saruhiko slowly let his grip loosen, pulling Yata so they come face to face with a small amount of space. The Homura member swallowed the knot that formed on his throat as he gazed onto those cobalt blue eyes where only he shone.

.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_.  
_

Saruhiko smiled again before bringing his face closer to the older teen. Yata didn't move. He didn't know what to do at this situation, but he regretted nothing of it. Slightly chapped lips pressed against his soft ones, hands slipped around his waist, pulling him close. Yata closed his eyes, letting Saruhiko take the lead in their passionate dance.

.

_This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time_

_.  
_

Snow started descending from the sky like little white angels against the dim scenery, and they stood there, huddling in each other's warmth, savoring this special day for them this December.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

SaruMi LUV FOREVER~!

Please Review! I'd very much appreciate it!

Signing out

~Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
